Saving Derpy
by Animegx43
Summary: The Mane 6 are not willing to stand around and let their friend suffer in a prison cell. They must rescue Derpy from  injustice. -Save Derpy one-shot-


**Saving Derpy**

* * *

><p>2:00 am. Night time in Equestria. Dark rainy couds engulfs the night sky, so the light from the stars and moon can not be seen tonight. This may very well be the darkest night this great land has had in many, many years. It has been dark times as it is, so this is not a particular good night.<p>

However, six fillies intend to change just that.

Two male pegasus ponies are standing gaurd in front of Canterlot prison, standing viligently still until they believe they must move. The six fillies have already made their plans on dealing with these guards, as well as everything else that awaits. All they need to do now is step out of bush they're hiding in

"Now, you sure you want to do this, sugercube?" Applejack asks Twilight Sparkle. "I'm sure the princess will be awfully mad at ya."

"I'm sure. More then sure." Twilight answers. "I've already tried to convince Princess Celestria and she refuses to help. As much as I hate disobeying the princess, I hate turning my cheek on a friend even more. So let's go save Derpy Hooves!"

"YA!" They all shout together.

And so they all begin their plan. First, the two front gaurds must be dealt with just to get inside. And even then, they can only be seen inside without drawing any attention. Fortunately, the beautiful white pony of the group knows how to do both.

"Oh, my!" Rarity says as she steps out of the bushes. "It's so dark and scary out here tonight! If only there were some nice gentlemen to walk me home. I would be forever grateful to them!"

Hearing Rarity's situation, not only focus their attention to her, but their wings immidiately begin to spread out.

"WE CAN HELP! WE CAN HELP!"  
>"WE CAN HELP! WE CAN HELP!"<p>

Eager to help out the young filly, the two gaurds both begin to follow Rarity, who leads them right into the bushes where the others are hiding. From there...

SMACK! POW POW POW!

Two gaurds when in, neither come out. After beating them up and stealing their armor, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy emerge out wearing them, with the other 4 ponies following them while wearing shackles. Their disguise is complete.

"Alright, let's get in." Rainbow Dash says.

* * *

><p>With Rainbow and Fluttershy disguised as gaurds and having their friends shackled together, the group makes their way into the prison without look even a little suspicious. Their plan is working perfectly. And thanks to information Twilight Sparkle had obtained before hand, they know exactly where to go.<p>

They make their way to an underground level, where security is becoming much tighter. In order to move on, they need to get through a large metal door blocking their way. And to make things difficult, it requires a password to open.

"Hmm..." Twilight says. "There has to be some other way to open this."

"I got it!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

The rest of the group turns to look at Pinkie Pie. But as they do, they fine that she's suddenly disapeared.

"Where did...?"

VRRRR!

KLUNK!

The large metal door begins openning itself. As it opens completely, the group discover that Pinkie Pie has, somehow, gotten on the other side!

"Pinkie, how did you do that?" Twilight asks.

"Easy! The door can be openned with a button on the other side!"

Pinkie's answer certainly doesn't answer any questions, however, because of the situation at hand, they decide to not bother thinking about it anymore.

* * *

><p>The group continues moving on, coming closer and closer to Derpy's prison cell. But as they come closer, a new problem comes.<p>

"HEY!" A an earth pony gaurd shouts. "New recruits aren't allowed at this part of the prison! How did you all get here?"

The worst possible pony, Fluttershy, answers. "Uhh..we...we we're...um...told to bring these prisoners...down here."

Unfortunately, this gaurd isn't stupid. He's not believing a single word that Fluttershy is saying. He grabs the whistle around his enck with his mouth, blows, and has two other earth ponie gaurds arrive right away.

"Take these six away."

The three begin making their move to capture Derpy's rescue team, but they're not going down this easily.

"EVERYONE!" Fluttershy shouts. "SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

As ordered, the rest of the group closes their eyes. After they do so, Fluttershy now feels free to use something she normally dislikes using on other ponies. But for tonight, she's willing to make an exception.

She performs...

The Stare!

"AAAHHHHH!"  
>"AAAHHHHH!"<br>"AAAHHHHH!"

After feeling the full blunt of the stare, the three gaurds turns around and begin running with their tails between their legs. One more obstacle down.

"Alright girls, they know we're here!" Twilight says. "We must hurry!"

* * *

><p>After another short walk, they at last find what they've been looking for. The door to Derpy's cell. It's a large, thick, metal wall of a door.<p>

POUND!

BANG...

Or it was until Applejack gives it a good, strong buck kick, knocking it down.

"Ha! If I could buck Applebloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders off of my back, that wall had no chance."

"Good work, Applejack. Now for our friend." Twilight says.

Twilight Sparkle walks into the prison cell alone to reunite with her friend. Sitting in the corner, shackled and scared, laying down on a cold pile of hay, is Derpy Hooves. Alone, scared, confused. Twilight will not let this happen any longer.

"Derpy? We've come to rescue you." The unicorn says. She then uses her great magic powers to undo the chains locked on the pegasus's hooves. "Come on! Let's go!"

But, despite the opportunity to leave, Derpy stays where she is.

"Derpy! Come on!" Rainbow Dash says as she comes in.

"It's ok." Derpy finally says. "It's all going to be alright. They promised that they'll have me fix my eyes up so I'll look normal and can see like I should. And once I make a legal promise to stop flying and stolp talking, I will never be a bother to anypony ever again."

Everyone is very surprised by what they're hearing. Not just because what she's saying isn't Derpy like, but that's it's something no one should has to say. Rainbow Dash is especially shocked by this.

Rainbow has no other choice then to say..."Derpy, there's nothing wrong with your eyes, your flying, or how you talk. Who cares what the few who brought you here say? Who you should care is about those who DO like you! We're all your friends, and we love you for who you are, and we don't want you to change."

"Rainbow Dash is right." Twilight says. "This is what real friendship is about. Loving and accepting someone for who they are. But no matter what'll happen to you, we'll always love you, and so will everyone else back home."

Derpy can't believe what it is she's hearing! Lately, she's been having so much problems with people accepting who she is, and yet here are some of her friends who're saying that they always will be her friends.

"Thanks, guys! You're the best!"

"Yeah! Now High Hoof!" Rainbow shouts.

The two pegasus's fly up throw their hoof at each other...only for Derpy to accidently punch Rainbow in the face.

"Oops. Sorry." She apologies.

"Derpy..." rainbow says. "...don't EVER change."

But, although the seven are now together and ready to go, they know that the gaurds will be coming back any minute to try and stop them. However, because they all don't want the worst to happen, and are determined to keep things the way they used to be, they're willing to fight to the very end, until justice truely becomes served, and that their friend becomes free again. Free to be her old bubbly self without anyone getting in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**Now normally, i write fanfics for Phineas and Ferb. But after watching the Save Derpy video on youtube, I felt that I had no choice but to write this. I'm sure that everyone knows the symbolism behind this whole story.**

**And tommorow is also March 1st. So that means...Have a Happy Derpy Day!**


End file.
